The technology of the present disclosure relates to a fixing device that fixes a toner image on a recording medium and an image forming apparatus provided with the fixing device.
Conventionally, electrophotographic image forming apparatuses such as a copy machine and a printer are provided with fixing devices that fix a toner image on a recording medium such as a sheet. Among such fixing devices, there is a fixing device employing a belt fixing system. In the belt fixing system, a fixing belt and a pressure member (for example, a pressure roller) are brought into press-contact with each other to form a fixing nip.
As an image forming apparatus of the belt fixing system, for example, there is disclosed a fixing device provided with a fixing belt rotatably provided, a pressure member brought into press-contact with the fixing belt to form a fixing nip, a heating member disposed to interpose the fixing belt between the pressure member and the heating member, a pressing member disposed to interpose the fixing belt between the pressure member and the pressing member, and a heating source (for example, a halogen lamp) disposed radially inside the heating member.